The Son Of Pontus Book 1: Back In Time
by ChaoticEND
Summary: Percy Jackson was like any demigod granted he was powerful, but still like any other. Till the Gods banished him now he is angry and vengefull. I think this is the first Fanfic where Percy is the son of pontus adopted or not Time Travel! AU Percy x Zoë x Bianca
1. Chapter 1 - Time Travel and Adoption

I Own NOTHING, ZILCH, NADA, NIGH*

* * *

 **Chapter 1:I Am Adopted By The Ocean Itself**

 _Percy POV_

The fates really hate me right now, you must be wondering who i am and why? Well, I am Perseus Jackson _formally_ know as the Hero of Olypmus bane of Titans and Giants alike and Slayer of Gaea. As for why the fates hate well lets just keep it at im being chased by hundreds of monsters in there homeland. Yep you got it i am in **_Tartarus_**... Again, and this time i am not a willing visitor nor a happy camper, well im not a camper at all anymore. I also have no weapons or powers at all. Wait im getting ahead of my self lets recap what happened

 _*Flashback_

Ok so i just got back from doing the twelve labors of hercules (MAJORdick by the way), in order to get Athena's blessing to marry her daughter: Annabeth Chase. But at the moment i am SO confused. The moment i got into camp majority just started giving me dirty looks. Some tried to attack me, but i had my mind set on finding on Annabeth. Sadly as soon as i got away from the campers, The Almighty(Note The Sarcasm) Gods of Olympus flashed in. Zeus then yelled at the top if his godly lungs; **_Silence!_** I am thinking what did i do to piss off, **mister i love my overgrown sparkler** , this time. Dad (Poseidon) says; **_You, Perseus Orion Jackson, are hereby charged of treason, by spying for Gaea._** I was so shocked i didnt even notice the chains on my wrists until i was already bound. **_How do you plead!?_** He says. So i say what im thinking; _I saved your petty asses again, and again, and this is the thanks i get. Being chained and yelled at by you. My fatal flaw is loyalty for gods sakes. I would, no I could not do that._ Poseidon looks at me in dissipointment and says; ** _I, Poseidon, Olympian God of The Seas, Father of Horses Bringer of Storms And The Earthshaker, Renounce All Ties With Perseus Orion Jackson, So I Swear On The Styx._** Suddenly i felt no connection to the sea at all. So i said; _Fine then just kill me and get it over with better yet take Anaklusmos_ Poseidon ACTUALLY thinks about it. He says; ** _Thank you for the suggestion im going to do just that._** Zeus then says; ** _Actually brother i have a better idea lets send him to the deepest pits of Tartarus._** Zeus, Posiedon, Hades all say in unison; **_We, The Olympian Big Three, Hereby Banish You To Pit Where The Titans and Primordials Reside._**

 ** _*END_** Flashback

So thats how i ended up here. Powerless and Weaponless. Anyway as i am running see what appears to be a man pointing a trident at me. **_Duck_** : He says. So i do the natural thing i hit the deck, just in time too as soon as i jump i see a teal beam of energy fly past me, then... **BOO** **M**.

I turn around to see golden dust everywhere. I look back up at the man now that i get a better look at him he looks like me sorta. He has my windswept black hair, he is also Heterochromic (each eye is a different color) the left eye is an ocean blue while the right eye is sea green. With a bronze colored tan. The man starts to talk to me, he says; ** _I am Pontus, The Personification of Water and The Sea, and I Have an offer for you Perseus._** Me being the resonable guy i am i say im listening. So he says; _ **I know of your recent... Betrayal** **, aswell as that disgusting upstart Poseidon disowning you, and i was wondering if i could adopt you and send you back in time to when you found you were a demigod. You Would have all the powers of a child of Poseidon increased tenfold. As well as power over ice and the water in the air. So you can make weapons and the like out of water then freeze it. Oh and you can turn any desired body part in the sea as you are a son of the sea itself.**_ _One last question would i be able to travel with water, sortta like shadow travelling._ _ **Yes, actually you would its called vapor travel.** Ok, im in._ He actually looks suprised i agreed so quickly. _ **Oh and since there are no laws preventing me from visiting you i will do that as much as possible.** _I do the natural thing i hug the man. _Than you... dad._ He smiles and says; ** _Here, i have a gift for you, its name is Seas_** ** _Rage , it is made out of Oceanic Steele. It can only be found at my palace at bottom of the ocean. _**I look at the sword in awe, its the most beatiful weapon ive ever seen. I take it and give a few experimental swings, it feels like an extension of my arm. Dad asks me if im ready for the adoption and time travel. So i ask one last question; _Wil i be able to bring a friend out of the sky to bring with me._ He gives me a knowing look, snaps his fingers and out of no where appears Zoe Nightshade. **_I had a feeling you would ask that so had made arrangments with my brother Ouranos. Now onto the fun part: I, Pontus Primordial of the Seas and Water, Officialy Adopt and Welcome, Perseus Orios Jackson, into my Family of the Sea._** As soon as he finished i felt my connection to the sea return stringer than ever, as well as a new wierd but not unwelcome feeling. **_How do you feel, Son_** _Powerful_ : I reply. ** _Now for the hard part._** Dad the starts chanting in the language of the old sea, that i somegow understood: ** _I, Pontus, Ask My Brother Chronos, Primordial of Time for Permision to Send My Son, And His Companion, Zoe Nighshade, To The Time When He Found Out He Was A Demigod._** A deep gravely vouces answers; ** _I , Chronos, Accept Your Request With Open Arms._** _Bye Dad see you later_ _. **Goodbye my so**_ ** _n._** He replys, **_May The Fates Be With You._**

* * *

This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me.

Love it, Hate it, Indefferent.

Let me Know in the comments

-Austin J. Miller


	2. Chapter 2 - Holy Crap

I Own **NOTHING**

How did you guys like the last chapter?

i know some people said that they really liked it and said thye wanted more.

anyway on to the story

 _ **DIVINE ENTITY**_ _Person_

Thoughts

 ** _Mind Message_**

this chapter is dedicated to **_Trevor Lee Morgan_** **_Jonathan E. Morgenstern_**

Trevor Jon thank you guys for being there for me during tough times yall never fail to bring a smile to my face

* * *

 **Chapter** 2 Im Back In Time

Great, just fucking great. Im back not even four minutes and my mother already knows something is up. Well thinking back on it, I more than likely should not of seen her then bursted into tears.

* ** _Flashback_** Damn, now im falling thanks alot dad, you forgot to mention id be a midget. Anyway I had just woken up and jumped off my bed... only to fall on my face. Then i hear what i think is my mothers footsteps. So i look up there she is standing there. I mean i knew this was gonna be hard considering Gaea killed her last time around. It was just to much for me, I bursted into tears and hugged her as hard as i could. Once i calmed down, she asked me what wrong. I hesitated and finally said; _I cant tell you, im sorry but it could have devastating sode effects._ ** _END Flashba_** ** _ck_**

Anyway after all that i asked her what dad was like. She ended up saying that he was heterochromic eyes like the ocean waves, windswept pitch black hair, and was the nicest person you will ever meet. So i go and check the my reflection and I am shocked. My eyes are ocean blue and sea green they are not heterochromic it looks like the two colors are fighting for dominance as the main color. In other words i look like a 12 year old model. Suddenly i say; _Oh shit my sword!_ Now im looking all over for it. **_Perce check your wrist._**: dad says. So I look at my wrist to see i ocean blue watch. ** _ Tap the button on the __side._** I do just that... at the completly wrong time, because mom just walks in at that moment. She sees the sword and stutters; _Wh-whe-where did you g-get tha-that_. I just stare at her like well shit im fucked, and say; _Dad gave it to me, by dad i mean Pontus._ She just stares at me like what the hell; _How did you find out?_ : she asks. **_Sally, Perce please just listen_** : a voice boomed that i regonized as my father

Pontus. **_First off, Sally he needs to go to camp right now. Second, Perce i have a mission for you, I need you to remake the Olympian Council. They are going power crazy. Now GO! I cant keep up this barrier for much longer. Before you go I love you both. Now good bye._**

* * *

Love it, Hate it, Indifferent

Comment and let me know

-Austin J. Miller


	3. Chapter 3 - I Get Claimed

I Own Nothing, Rick Riordan Owns it All

This Chapter is Dedicated to My Little Brother Logan

May Life Treat You Well Logan

Ive Read The Reviews and I WIll be Using The Suggestions This Chapter To See if Its Better

* * *

Chapter 3

Percy POV

My _former_ uncles are dicks, first Zeus tries to fry me and my mother with his sparkler. Then he sends a flock of eagles after me. Oh lets not forget Hades sends his personal dick suckers the furies to kill me, well try to anyway. At least my dad is nice.

 ** _Flashback_**

Me and my mother just left the house, and i am shocked to see a camaro, a FUCKING camaro, in the driveway. I wonder if Zoe would like this... Well Fuck, I Forgot Zoe, I bet she's still with Artemis and her hunters. Anyway, as we are driving I notice we are already nearing halfblood hill and Thalia's Pine. Man I also forgot about Thalia and Nico. Thalia was with the hunt, and Nico was with his Dad, Hades, who turns out to be a major ass. Hold up i got a solution.

"Hey Dad, is there anyway we could possibly get Thalia and Nico's memories back. Oh and if we do could you get Ouranos and Tartarus, respectively to agree to adopt them?" I ask.

" **Yea anyone who did not turn on you i made sure kept there memories, and yea i could try. No promises though.** " Dad responds.

"That's fine dad. As long as you try."

" **Anything for my only Nephilim child.** "

"Thanks... wait whats a Nephilim?"

" **A Nephilim is a fancy name for demiprimordial.** "

"Oh, Ok bye for now."

" **Bye** "

As soon as i look up, i get a tingle in the back of my neck. I yelled at my mom to stop, but i was to late the lightning bolt had already struck. Well that's just fantastic (not the sarcasm), when the car stops spinning and flipping around i open my door and pull me and my unconcious mother out of the car. In then look up to see two Eagles and the Furies.

"Im not in the mood for your shit Olympians."

I then control the water in air to summon my sword, ** _Seas Rage._** The first eagle fly's at me, i got into a ready stance and swung my sword as soon as it got within range of my sword. I cut off its wing, it explodes into dust. The rest of the monsters/eagles charge. Now im in a pattern: Duck, Slash, Side-Step, Thrust, Duck, Slash, Side-Step, Thrust. Soon the only monster that is left is Alecto.

"Alecto, tell your master I know his secret and that I dont have his helm. Oh and Zeus, since I KNOW you are watching, I do NOT have your bolt either."

 ** _*END Flashback_**

That's how I ended up here at the middle of street with my unconcious mother in my arms. I pray to my father to flash her home, suddenly my arms are free. So i walk up half blood hill to see Chiron, and Mr. D staring at me stupidly.

"What? Oh, sorry i dont swing that way." I say.

I then continue my trek up the hill. I soon here the sound of hooves clopping and feet stomping behind me.

"Where did you get that sword, and how did you learn to fight like that at the age of 12?" Chiron asks.

"Ok slow your roll horse man, one thing at a time. First, I got the sword as a gift from my father, and I dont know it just felt right."

He stands there gaping for a second, then says:

"Do you, by chance, know who your father is?"

By the time he asks this we are in the middle of camp with a HUGE crowd, so i figure why not.

"My father is Pontus, The Primordial of the Sea and Water."

As soon as i stop speaking, a glowing hologram of a wave with a sword cutting down the middle, so I look up with a smug smile towards the sky, basically daring Zeus to attack me.

All hail, Perseus Jackson Son of Pontus, Primordial God of Water, The Sea, and Swordsmanship." Chriron says.

I look down to see hundreds of pairs of eyes looking at me with disgust.

* * *

Love it, Hate it, Indefferent

Comment and let me know

-Austin J. Miller


	4. Chapter 4 - SHIT, IM SO DEAD

I Own Nothing Ricky R. Owns It.

This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends

Shahyina Coffey, Good luck tomorrow

* * *

Chapter 4

 _Percy POV_

My day started normal enough, well as normal as it can get being a nephilim that is. I was sleeping in the big house, until I was awoken from my slumber from a not so manly shriek. I get up and get dressed as fast as possible, and rush downstairs with my sword drawn, to see... Chiron who forgot to take out his tail curlers while wearing my little pony pajamas.

"Chrion, what was that?" ; I ask with a dangerous edge in my voice "I come rushing down here-after being woken up mind you-to see you dressed like like, i dont even know what this is."

Chiron then turns around at the sound of my voice to see me wearing my dark grey preripped jeans, with my black tee shirt. with my ocean blue watch/sword.

"Oh, Perseus, im sorry i forgot you were sleeping in the big house." He says

Anyway, I geuss i should tell you how yesterday went after me getting claimed by one of the Primordial BIG Three. Well here it is.

 _ ***Flashback**_

I had just gotten claimed, and now my life is shit. Campers are avoiding me, well all except Robert Bellshay. He is the Nephilim of Erebus, who had pitch black hair and solid purple eyes. His powers include: make shapes out of shadows, turn any body part into a shadow at will, solidify shadows, shadow travel, and the last and my personal favorite is attack people with their own shadows.

I had just gotten done talking to Robert, when my dad mind messages me.

" **Hey, Perce."**

"Yea dad?"

 **"I convinced Ouranos to adopt Thalia as he had always wanted a daughter, but Tartarus refused to adopt Nico and i already have a solution. He can be adopted by Nyx as well as Bianca. Oh and i know about how Chiron is planning to have you sleep in the Big House so i made an arrangment with Ouranos Erebus, and Nyx. Seeing as we will be the only one to have Nephilim's, we will maake a cabin for you guys around 2 in the after noon."**

"Really? Awesome thank you so much dad."

 **"You think this is Awesome wait till you see the cabin."**

 _ *****_ **END Flashback**

So thats how it went basically. Robert and I hit it off almost as soon as me and Grover did in the last timeline. Grover, that sneaky satyr only acted to be my friend to find pan. Anyway i figure ive gotten kinda bad at my sword play so i decided to go to the arena, but as soon as i start walking i hear the hunting horn of Lady Artemis. My tan pales drasrically making me so pale Hades would be jealous.

"This is NOT supposed to happen." I mutter.

When I turn around I find my self staring into the volcanic black eyes of Zoe Nightshade.

* * *

Love it, Hate it, Indifferent

Comment and let me know

-Austin J Miller


	5. List of OC's Being Used

OC List

#1 - Alaina Fleur

14-4'6"

Daughter of The Primordial God of Time Chronos

Power to stop slow down or speed up time and reverse time by 1 day but can only be done once in a lifetime

Aliana is Kind of quiet and shy but laid back

She has a pale complection but not to pale, with white hair and bright golden irises

Wears boyish clothes and hates girly things

Chronian Silver Bow - Called Time Stopper

#2 - Morgan Fey

16-5'6"

Daughter of The Minor Goddess of Magic Hecate

Master of Elemental and Illusion Magic, ok with other types of magic

Morgan is Sarcastic, Dead Loyal to Her Friends, Has Big Trust Issues (because of troubled past)

Black hair with red highlights, Ever Changing Eyes

Wears Punk Clothes

Twin Stygian Iron Daggers - Called Magic Death

#3

David Chess

son of a Ametasu but grandfather was Titan Iapetus

Power -can summon silver flame, can summon ninja star and kunais from the sun, can fly, power over underworld creatures and shadows travel

Weapon -katana made from galaxital gold mined from the shadow realm it self. turns into three rings of bronze, gold, and silver each with a huge diamond

Personality -loving and brave kind, won't hesitate to kill

Extra -he is the sun prince and is the barer of silver flame, orange hair, that look like supernovas and is 17 - 6'4"

#4 - Ulfr Nighttruth

19 6'2"

Son of the Primordial of The Pit Tartarus

Powers -Hellfire, Greek Fire, and Pyrokinesis

Personality -Blunt, slightly insane, but super loyal to people he believes deserve it

Appearance -Red hair, black eyes

Weapon -A midnight black scythe named void, forged from tartanium, a metal only found in tartarus.


	6. Chapter 5 - Another Nephilim?

I Own Nothing, Uncle Ricky Owns it All

Ok so last night i asked for some OC's. I Will only be using four of them and i will be introducing them one at a time in different chapters. If your OC did not get picked i am sorry.

 **DIETY SPEAKING**

PERSON SPEAKING

 _MIND MESSAGE_

 **DEITY THINKING**

 _PERSON THINKING_

* * *

Chapter 5

Percy POV

Welp, I am so dead is all i can think right now. I had just turned around to find Zoe Nightshade staring at me with anger and curiosity. I can probably guess why as well. The anger is probably from me leaving her, and confusion because she had probably thinking where i was trying to go, but ehh what do i know. Oh wait I know the future, sort of.

"Hello, how can i help you Ms. Nightshade." i say trying to be as nice as possible because, well because i would prefer to keep my manhood.

"Follow me, right now, halfblood." she responds

Ouch, that is one cold woman. I mean I basically saved her mistress from atlas and tried to save her life, and this is how she treats me. I have one word to describe that: HARSH. Well i decide to follow her anyway. If only to see what she wants. So i follow her into the forest, and we walk... for what feels like hours. Probably because of the uncomfortable silence.

"What did you do?" she demands as soon as we get into what reminds me of mine and anna-her old spot.

"You mean the time travel?" i ask dumbly only half realizing what she is talking about.

"Yes i mean the time travel, how on earth did you do that and why do i sense more power over the sea than poseidon has on you?"

Well I got sent to Tartarus there I met Pontus primordial of water,the sea and swordsmanship. From that point on he adopted me and suggested i go back in time with the help of his brother the primordial of time chronos. I asked if i could have a travelling companion and he asked wich one, so i said you."

"OK, but im still confused why did you of all people get sent to Tartarus?"

"Well i guess i tell you but i wone make sense unless i tell you all of what happend to me and olympus after you died. So without further ado lets begin."

*TIMESKIP 2 Hours Later

Wow, just wow."she says."So you want me to help you bring down the gods and reform the council with new gods and some old one that are actually doing their job?"  
"In a nutshell, yes." i say

Before she could respond though a hunter stumbles in to the clearing.

"Zoe, Artemis wants to speak to you." she say.

"Ok, Alaina, I will go see her now." Zoe says " This conversation is not over."

"Hello, my name is Alaina Fluer, Daughter of the Primordial of Time: Chronos." says the now identified Alaina.

"Hey, im Perseus Jackson, Son of The Primordial of The Sea: Pontus. My friends call me Percy. Anyway, why are you talking to me i mean arent you a hunter." i reply

"No, im not my father sent me to find you telling me to join your group of Nehilim's" says Alaina

"Ok, sure you can join just know that if you are just spying on me with orders from Zeus, well lets just say it wont be pretty." i say.

"Trust me im not." she says.

"Then welcome to The Nephilim Gods Alaina."

* * *

Love it, Hate it, Indifferent

Comment and Let me know.

-Austin J. Miller


	7. Chapter 6 - Another One?

I Own Nothing , Sadly MR. Riordan Owns it All.

OK So as some of you may of noticed i will be introducing OC's one chapter per character.

This chapter i will introducing Ulfr Nighttruth Son of Tartarus.

This chapter is dedicated to my cousin Blake Shaw

Blake you have helped me more than you will ever know.

Anyway onto the story

* * *

 _Last Time_

"Hello, my name is Alaina Fluer, Daughter of the Primordial of Time: Chronos." says the now identified Alaina.

"Hey, im Perseus Jackson, Son of The Primordial of The Sea: Pontus. My friends call me Percy. Anyway, why are you talking to me i mean arent you a hunter." i reply

"No, im not my father sent me to find you telling me to join your group of Nehilim's" says Alaina

"Ok, sure you can join just know that if you are just spying on me with orders from Zeus, well lets just say it wont be pretty." i say.

"Trust me im not." she says.

"Then welcome to The Nephilim Gods Alaina."

Chapter 6

Percy POV

After getting Alaina set up in my cabin that just finished (putting up her belongings and setting up her bed), I see a new face at the big house. So i decide to go introcude myself to him, but as i get closer i get to take a good look a him, in short he looks badass. Blood Red hair, Black eyes a scar running down his left eye that is barely noticable. He also has a familiar aura, and... wait what is that a scythe. Damn that looks badass its pitch black looks like its actually made of shadows. Anyway im right on the porch to the big house now so i might aswell introduce myself.

"Hey, my name is Perseus Jackson, Son of The Primordial of the Sea Pontus, but I prefer Percy or Perce, im 16." i say.

"Hello, Percy, my name is Ulfr Nighttruth, Son the Primordial of the Pit Tartarus, call me Ulfr, Im 19." he say.

"Huh, so thats why your aura was familiar." i say

"Yea, most likely because you jumped into the Pit willingly for that whore."

"So i take it you know my past." i respond

"Yea and i must say your feats aare quite imrepessive fighting a titan like Kronos and winning even if barely is nothing short of amazing for a mere demigod. Also i am sorry about what happened after the giant war." he says right as he stops me from running into my cabin wall.

Huh, we are already here."Thanks man, for both the prasie and stopping me from runnign head first into the cabing. Anyway i have someone who i would like you to meet."

"Who?" he asks

I decide to tease him a bit so "Can you really not sense anopther Nephilim like us? Anyway here she is Alaina Fluer Nephilim daughter of Chronos, the primordial of time."

"Oh" wait for it 3, 2 , 1..."WHAAAATTT?!" there it is.

"Anyway, Ulfr Son of the PIT, i have a question for you."

"What is it?" He asks

"Would you like to join our mission?" i ask with fingers crossed hoping he will accept.

"Yea, sure." he says waving his hand dissmisively.

"Well then, Ulfr Nighttime, welcome to the Nephilim Gods."

* * *

Love it, Hate it, Indifferent

Comment and let me know

-Austin J Miller


	8. Chapter 7 - Well, Your Early For Once

Ok so im sorry for not updating recently but in my defense being a sophmore in highschool is

HARD AS FUCK

Anyway onto more recent things im getting my permit

But onto the story

Person TALKING

 **Divine Entity Talking**

 _Person Thought_

 _ **Devine Entity Thoughts**_

* * *

Chapter 7 - Your Here Early

Percy POV

 _*LAST TIME_

 _"Anyway, Ulfr Son of the PIT, i have a question for you."_

 _"What is it?" He asks_

 _"Would you like to join our mission?" i ask with fingers crossed hoping he will accept._

 _"Yea, sure." he says waving his hand dissmisively._

 _"Well then, Ulfr Nighttime, welcome to the Nephilim Gods."_

 _*_ _ **NOW**_

After repeating the process of getting a new nephilim settled in (wich is a hassle mind you), the conch horn sounds twice. Ughh a new camper, anyway i grab my sword/watch and put it on, aswell as a pair of dark grey jeans and a sea green t-shirt with a black sword on the torso. I then run to Thalia's tree I see two people who i did not think i would see for a while.

Bianca, and Nico di Angelo. Well ill be damned, they are here early. Well better go greet them. "Nico, Bianca you guys made it here early." I had Iris Messaged them last night telling them to get to camp.

"Well of course we did. We can shadow travel after-all. Also someone wnated to see you." said Nico. While Biance just stood there and blushed. I raised an eyebrow at that, she just looked away. Now that i get a look at her she looks drop dead beatiful, with her sliky black hair and freckles that run across the bridge of her nose. "Well, Perce, if you are done checking out my sister, we would like to meet our 'father'." making Bianca blush harder.

I reply smirking "Of course, sorry Bianca, lets get a move on to the Nephilim Retreat, as I like to call it." as i begin making my way back to the cabin. "Now" i begin "things are gonna be different this time. This time im not gonna help them, Bianca you will NOT die as i have kinda threatened Hephaestes to remove the Talos prototype. So on and so forth. As for what side we will be taking the war... well lets just say that well make Zuesy and Kronos both grovel on their knees and we will NOT give it to them."

"Perseus Jackson!" _uh-oh_ , what on geae's green earth did i do this thime i think as i turn around to see...

Zoe Nightshade... Again.

I decided to start the conversation casually as possible." 'Sup Zo?" she blushes at the nickname, intrerseting ill keep that in mind for later.

"First off do not call me Zo not now, not ever and i have two questions for you." i wave my hand in a go on motion. "Okay why is Bianca and Nico hear already? Also can I join your mission, yes ive thought about it and ive already left the hunters?"

Well theres a shocker "Number one because i asked them to, number to if youre fine with Artemis taking and keeping Atlas' Prison for all enternity then yea." i respond

"im fine with it so i guess that's a yes?"

"Yep" i say popping the p.

So Zoe is on our side things are getting better and better by the day. I think we may just win this war not that i ever doubted us anyway but we have a better chance.

* * *

Love it, Hate it, Indifferent

Comment and Let Me Know

-Austin


	9. Chapter 8 - Well Shit

I Own Nothing, Grandpa Ricky Owns It All.

Well OK I Do Own My OC's

Anyway Sorry About Not Updating My Internet Has Been Down Im Uploadng this At Mickie D's

This Chapter is Dedicated to My Dad, James Miller

Now Onto The Story

Person Talking-"You suck"

Person Thinking-"Damn, he sucks"

 **Divine Entity Talking-"You suck"**

 _ **Divine Entity Thinking-"Damn. he sucks"**_

Chapter 7 - Well Shit

 _*Last Time_

 _"First off do not call me Zo not now, not ever and i have two questions for you." i wave my hand in a go on motion. "Okay why is Bianca and Nico hear already? Also can I join your mission, yes ive thought about it and ive already left the hunters?"_

 _Well theres a shocker "Number one because i asked them to, number to if youre fine with Artemis taking and keeping Atlas' Prison for all enternity then yea." i respond_

 _"im fine with it so i guess that's a yes?"_

 _"Yep" i say popping the p._

 _So Zoe is on our side things are getting better and better by the day. I think we may just win this war not that i ever doubted us anyway but we have a better chance._

*Now

Percy POV

After Zoe left i legitimately had nothing to do, so i thought fuck it and went back into to the cabin to play Mortal Kombat X. Now before you ask who, what, when, where, and why, let me explain what my cabin looks like. First the main room looks like a modern time arcade its decked out with xbox one's, playstation four's and alien ware desktop computers, with couches in front of each TV. The kitchen looks like a normal kitchen from a random house. The Second floor is where the bedrooms are its just one long hallway, the rooms are all different so I wont bother explaining what they all look like.

Now as soon as i pick my character, I picked Sub-Zero by the way, I heard a knock at the door. _" Ugghhh, can't i get any peace at all."_ So anyway i get up to go check and see who it is. I trudge down the hallway very slowly, because... well why not. Once I get there I open the door, and you are never going to believe who was there, Madness and Horse-End (Mr.D and Chiron.).

" **Ahh the new camper that thinks he is above the law."** Madness says. He is said that while looking like he wanted to snap. So im thinking why don't I see how long I can push it till he snaps.

"Listen, Mr Walrus, you dont come to my house, start running your flap you call a mouth. Also I don't think I know I'm above the law sooo good bye." I say. I then procceed to slam the door right into his ugly face. Right after the door rattles then I hear a groan. Well looks like Drama Jr. found out about the cabin's self defense system.

" _ **Percy"**_ Dad MM'ed me.

" _Damn dad please dont do that I almost crapped my self." -P_

 _ **"While that would be funny I'd rather you didn't. Now as to the reason I called you; Zues' sparkler has been stolen again, just like last time and they want you to find it. That is why Dionysus was here. Well thats all I called for goodbye son." -D**_

 _"Bye Dad" -P_ __All I can think is...

Well Shit!


	10. AN

**_First i would like to say im sorry for not updating_**

 ** _its been hectic for me aswell as no internet_**

 ** _but i would like to put this story up for adoption becuase lets be honest here im a terroble writer_**

 ** _pm me_**

 ** _@ChaoticEND_**

 ** _if you want to adopt_**


End file.
